


Deleted Dez x Emmy scenes

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Come Shot, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time, High School, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, pukey, this is whats taking me so fucking long lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: ASJHN ajs sda AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa bunch of shit i wrote that didn't make it into my main work bc it's EMBARRASSING and i feel like a pervert
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Desmond Sycamore
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Deleted Dez x Emmy scenes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pukey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044730) by [BloodyBacon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon). 



This was just a usual day, the sun was out- the snow had melted- spring break was here …

And Emmy ..

"Stop looking at me you freak .."

Was the same as always. She was sitting at her vanity mirror, unrolling her hair.

They'd decided to hang out last night, He came over and they watched some shitty comedy movies, and then afterwards, He ended up going to sleep there …

"I just- i'm confused-" He said, and she shrugged. "about what?"

".."

When he woke up, his hands were tied behind his back, and he'd been sat up against the pillows on her bed like one of her stuffed animals. He wasn't all that bothered by it, he was just a little concerned. 

"About why I can't move-" he said, and she looked at him. "Yeah you can- dont pretend like you cant get out of that-" 

"I can't-"

"Hmf! So you can unlock doors and sneak around but you cant get yourself free? I didn't even tie it that tight-" 

"I use my hands for all that stuff- I can't use my hands like this-" Dez said, "and you kinda .. did-" 

"Mm .. Liar-"

He sighed, "well it still doesn't explain the why part?" 

"Nothing- I just wanted to see what would happen .." she said. Dez wanted to believe that, but there was something about her tone of voice. He thought maybe- he said something in his sleep- or maybe he moved- Something he did must have scared her .. or- it could be something else. 

She was still wearing her nightgown, like a tiny silk dress. It was too early to be thinking about it ..

"Oh .." He yawned, "can you let me out then?"

"Why? So you can go home?" She asked, in a noticeably upset tone of voice. 

"Aw- i'll be right back! I'm happy you don't want me to leave though .."

"I- I didn't say that!"

"But you were thinking it-"

She crossed her arms, "and how would you know what I think?" She mumbled, becoming even more irritated by the laugh coming from behind her. She turned, and he sighed .. "I can just sense it- it's like a mother-daughter thing .." he said, as if she didn't wear her intentions on her sleeve most of the time.

"Ew-" Emmy cringed and got up, pushing the chair in before making her way back over to her bed. She sat down at the edge .. and looked away with a look on her face that seemed familiar.

Here it comes. 

"I just- thought- maybe since it's the morning and it's not like you  _ have  _ to go anywhere yet .." she said quietly.

"..."

".. what are you looking at?!" She suddenly snapped, and Dez tilted his head, "Huh? But I was just listening-"

"Well- look that way!" She said, covering her face up. He turned away, "I just-" she started to say something. 

"Uggh- you always make it so weird-! I wish I didn't have to ask and it could just- h-happen ..." she mumbled. 

".. ohh! I know what you're gonna ask- you wanted a quickie before I leave right?"

"Don't say that!" She yelled, and he shrugged, "why not? That's what this is right?" 

"... I just feel bad for- for- quitting- last time .." she admitted, "but this time i'm ready! It's early! I slept! And i showered!" She said, in a very enthusiastic voice. 

"I see-" he said, choking on his own voice. She nodded. 

"Well- go on then .."

"Go on and what?"

".."

".. oh- right …" she was completely still. The two sat there in complete silence, before Dez decided maybe it was time he actually helped with this situation. They'd been like this for way too long ..

"You should probably come over here right?" 

".." she moved, shuffling up the bed, sitting down in his lap. She leaned forward, getting incredibly close to his face before ..

"I can't! I'm sorry- m-maybe it's just me .." she said, pulling away. He sighed, "Emmy we don't have to- and you shouldn't feel bad about it- if you're not ready then you're just not ready-" he said. 

"But- i- it's not that I don't want to! For myself- i do- sometimes- I just-" she looked down, before leaning up against him. " I wanna stop thinking about it- i want it out of my head already-" she said. 

"... it's alright-" he said, and she nodded. "Well- at least like this you have all the control- if you want you can just try stuff-" 

"What do you mean 'try stuff'?"

"I mean you can use me- go as slow as you need to- you know?" 

".." she looked at him, and got up. "Wait-" she said, quickly stepping over to her drawer and coming back. She had a sleeping mask, which she quickly put over his face. 

"You can't see right?" 

".. nope" 

"Are you lying?"

"I'm not-" 

"Then why'd you hesitate?"

"I was thinking about something-" Dez said, he really couldn't see, not much at least. His vision was eventually completely obscured as she tied something else around his eyes. A scarf? A sock? A sash? Whatever it was, it was soft. 

Things were quiet after that, he wondered what she was doing, he could still feel her weight shifting around, and before he knew it she was unbuttoning his shirt, sliding it down and out of the way. 

There was a pause … and then Something unexpected. She punched him in the stomach, and he let out a wheeze, arching forward. All of his air, gone, he tried to take in a breath, but it hurt- so he just held onto what little air he had. 

"Oh- it is hard .." she said, shaking her hand out. She pushed him back against the pillows, poking at his chest. He was finally able to breathe, shakily inhaling as she felt around his stomach with the palms of her hands. 

Well, she seemed much more comfortable now. 

he didn't even bother asking why, just let her continue. she leaned down, gripping the rim of his pants, starting to pull it back as she pulled down his zipper. 

this was going a lot faster than he thought it would ..

"... You should shave .." she said, and he tried to talk, but nothing came out so he cleared his throat. "Why?"

"Because-" she said, plucking one of the hairs out. He jumped, and pulled his legs up, but they were just pushed apart. 

"Don't pull them out!" He suddenly yelped. he could take a lot of things, but hair plucking wasn't one of them. 

"Then shave!" 

"I will! I will!" He caved, "just don't do that- especially not there-" he said, refusing to relax until she nodded. 

His pants came off next, hitting the floor, leaving him in a pair of briefs with a white shirt around his arms. 

She looked at him, up and down, just sitting there in the silence of the room. Somehow it didn't feel awkward, it felt like she was alone. 

She reached forward, pressing her hand up against the bump beyond his briefs. She was just feeling it, rubbing on it, curiously poking it, and for a while that was all she did. 

it was almost teasing in a way, the way her hand would almost go into a stroking motion, enough to be at least slightly satisfying, but never really getting there. 

Still, eventually, after a couple pulses of blood, and some shy kisses to his face, it was standing straight up at full attention. 

She ignored it.

Instead, her hands went back to his chest, brushing across his nipples as her teeth just barely scraped at his neck. He started to pant, his blush finally coming through as she sat down on him. He could feel her adjusting, shifting against him. The fabric of her panties was soft, and she was really warm. 

He smiled, and started to say something before a mouth pressed against his. Lips took him by surprise, She was kissing him- on her own! Without any hesitation!

He really couldn't have been more happy, whatever he was about to say just melted off into the back of his head. The way she moved, with her hands on his legs, taking his tongue onto her own.

It was ameteur, but it was hot. 

He groaned, and she reached up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, rubbing herself against his dick. He pulled away for a second to breathe, and she started to bite at his neck again, only this time she was doing it much harder. 

"Emmy-" He breathed, she was really starting to hurt, which meant he was about to-

"E-emmy!" He called out her name, rolling his hips up. It wasn't coming- so he kept calling her name out, hoping somehow she'd just know what to do about it. 

Eventually he was fully laid back, and she was just desperately rubbing against him, hands planted down on his chest. 

It was adorable, the way she leaned down so she could grind her clit up against his length. 

And that fabric, that damn fabric was just too much. 

"D-e-" she gasped, about to say his name before she tensed up. 

Had she ever said his name before at all? 

His heart throbbed, she'd stop moving, panting softly as she laid against him. She wasn't finished, she didn't cum, she was just tired … 

He moved, and she closed her eyes, mumbling something. 

"Come on- don't leave me like this again-" he hissed, and she looked up at him, face completely red. He couldn't see her, the way her hand was moving around her own body. 

She had her fingers pressed, rubbing around her clit. It felt- too good. Just being near him, being so close- 

"Emmy?"

"Shut- up-" she said, and he bit his lip. He could feel her shaking, and he could hear … something, but he couldn't put together what she was doing. It wasn't until he felt her wet hand grabbing his dick, angrily pulling it up to a cute pink slit. 

She shook, and sat up, when did she take her underwear off?

Where were they? 

He arched a little, coming off of the bed as she sat down on his tip. "Wait dont-!" He tried to warn her.

"D-don't move!!!!" She squealed, and his body went rigid. He tried to settle down, but he just, "E-emmy-!" He whined.

"W-what?!" She asked, completely panicked. 

"Condom!" He said, and she looked down, her eyes shifting away from him. She huffed, making a really pouty face as she continued to move. 

"Emmy!"

"I don't wanna!" She whined, and he took in a breath, shuddering as she got even further down. 

"E-emmy .."

"Stop saying my name!" She squirmed, and he chuckled. "Emmy-" 

She slapped him, flinching when she felt him throb inside of her. The way it moved, she was shaking again, realizing she'd really … put it inside. 

She covered her face- but it felt so good! So she just slid herself down, quietly whimpering when it got all the way inside. 

It twitched again, and she jumped a little, getting a little taste of a brand new feeling. 

"Fuck .." Dez mumbled, and then she started to grind. It was so cute, she wasn't moving up and down at all, just awkwardly humping him. 

He could barely take it, bucking his hips up. She gasped, and he opened his mouth, groaning her name out as he moved. 

He stopped suddenly, starting to sweat. It was too early in the morning for this, but he didn't wanna stop- not now! 

Not- 

Now!

"I'm- it- i cant!" Emmy whined, shaking him as she went still. "Please do it! Please?" She begged him, and he sighed, reaching up, putting his hands on her hips. 

He started to move, and she stared down at him, becoming more and more angry with the fact that he COULD untie his hands this whole time, what a liar! But she couldn't be mad, bouncing up and down like this, arching backwards, able to feel his length pounding against her walls, causing a severe Leak. 

He shoved his hips upwards, and she covered her mouth, closing her eyes as his hands came up to her chest. "H-arder!" She growled at him, and he sighed, saying .. Something as he pulled her down, wrapping his arms around her waist.

He fucked all he could out of her, hearing her voice go up into a high pitched, almost-scream of a moan as she went stiff. He reached up to his face, about to take off the blindfold before she stopped him, holding onto his hand. 

"Don't- look!" She commanded, panting hard as she came. He could feel her squeezing him, begging him not to look, but he'd literally never wanted to see anything more than he wanted to see this. 

Her face as she rode out her orgasm, he'd never been with a girl that finished so easily- he always sort of thought it was his own fault. 

He wished it was that easy on his part, she was probably about to hate this ..

"Hh-ah- h" she groaned as he kept going, letting his dick get as deep as it wanted to, holding onto her hands as she sat up again. 

"Y-you- freak-" she groaned, "f-finish already!" 

He turned red, and started to say something before he groaned out a lazy warning. She arched forward, gasping as he pulled out, letting go all over his stomach. It happened so suddenly that she didn't even process it until she was looking down at him, and the embarrassment started to set in ..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Emmy stood still next to Dez on the bus … this morning sure was weird. Who was she kidding- that was terrifying! But now he's acting like it didn't happen, like he wasn't just … naked, sweaty, thirty minutes ago. She looked down at his hand, it was just hanging there, usually he'd be on his phone, texting Clive but … right now he was just sort of spaced out, looking off into the distance like he had matters of great importance on his mind.

The bus shook, and she tripped forward a little, accidentally bumping into him. He turned, and she looked down, hesitantly wrapping her arms around his arm for support. She buried her face in it … and he looked away. 

… this .. wasn't so bad. Maybe- she should say something? Things were getting awkward- and things are usually never awkward! It was awful ..

"..." But she couldn't think of anything. It wasn't until she felt his hand slide up her stomach that she even remembered she was holding onto his arm. 

His hand was cold- it made her stomach twitch when he brushed her side. It was .. kinda soothing. 

And then he stopped. 

"... what are you doing?" She finally asked, and he shook his head. "I was thinking about something-" he said. 

".. about what?"

"About you~"

"Be serious .." she mumbled, and he smiled at her, "no really- I was thinking about how nice it is being with you- and i was hoping we'd stay together-" 

"... That's not true-"

"You're right- i was thinking about tye way you slapped me- it was kinda hot- still gives me chills-" He said, rubbing his still reddened cheek. "Your hands are so soft but they hit so hard-" 

"You- I-" She sighed, " you weren't thinking about that either-" she said, and he hummed … 

"How do you know?"

"Because if you were thinking of something dirty you'd be smiling-" 

".. do i do that? Wow i never noticed-" 

"Don't- change the subject!" 

"Right .. well-" he sighed, "i was thinking about before- what i did- i was wondering if maybe you don't trust me anymore because of it- which- is deserved but … i was just wondering if it was okay- or- how i could make it okay .." He said. 

"... Well you could start by telling me the truth about what's going on in your head sometimes- you can be really confusing .." she said. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The two of them got off the bus, they were only at school so that they could see everyone else, check up on Lucy, see what was going on. Even though it was spring break, uniforms were still required if you were on campus. So Emmy wanted to give her another set. They'd had fun, having a sleepover before Lucy just randomly told them she had to leave. 

But Emmy couldn't focus on any of that because …

Dez was currently in the bathrooms washing his hands, and she kept jumping at the sight of every guy that walked in and out. She thought her anxiety would be eased if they finally did it, that she wouldn't be afraid to be alone with him anymore- that it would all come to a happy stop, and she could feel normal, and have a boyfriend …

"Are you okay?" Dez asked, coming out to see Emmy crying. She wiped her eyes, and nodded, "im okay- i'm just- my period is coming probably .."

"Oh .. are you sure? If you wanna talk about it I-"

She shook her head, "it's nothing .." 

".. well- alright .. which way were we going again?" He asked, and Emmy pointed. 

…

It was quiet, the two of them said nothing, didn't look at eachother, just the sound of their shoes hitting the floor as they made their way down the halls. 

He stopped suddenly, and so did she, looking over to see that he was just sort of looking at the ground. 

"... Um- i'm sorry- i just- before it gets out if hand- i wanted t-"

"You wanna break up don't you?" She said, immediately bursting into tears. "I knew it!"

"What? No! Nonono!" He said, quickly putting his arms around her, walking her away from the gross bathroom. He found a corner with a bench, and sat her down, unsure of how to get her to stop crying. 

"I- that's not what i was getting at! I swear- i just-" He sighed, "please don't cry-" he hugged her, "i don't want to break up, that's not it- don't cry …" 

".." she sniffled, and he put his hand on her head. "I just wanted to apologise- i just- i'm sorry if i was making you feel like you needed to … do stuff like that with me- you don't- and I'm sorry about what I did on the bus- and just- everything .." he said. "And i'm sorry for taking so long … in the bathroom-" 

" …" She sniffled, and stood up. "You're really gross-" she wiped her face. "you know that? You know how gross you are?" She said, and he nodded. 

"I'm well aware .."

" .. mm" she sat back down. "I think i'm just sleepy-

...

“C-Congrats- or- whatever-” Emmy said, completely red in the face as she gave Dez the most awkward hug. She was dressed nice, casually in a pair of shorts and a black and yellow shirt. It was cute. She’d pulled him away from everyone just to give him a hug, like it was some sort of sacred thing that was too embarrassing to be done in public. 

“You’re so cute!” He hugged her back, picking her up. 

“Put me down!!”

“Aww are you gonna miss me when i’m gone next year?”

“Dez!!” She slapped at his face, but her hands were gentle. He just responded by kissing her face, refusing to let go. She squirmed a little, the way she always did, turning more and more red until she just stopped, tears in the corners of her eyes. 

“Come on~ you can admit it-” He pulled away, and stopped, seeing that she was trying to stop the flow. 

He thought for a second, maybe he hurt her, and panicked, about to set her down before she wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. 

“It’s not fair! I don’t wanna go to this stupid school by myself- why can’t I just skip a grade and graduate with you? I’m- smarter than you anyways!!” She hiccuped, and he held onto her, unable to stop smiling. He felt a little bad … but this wasn’t supposed to be a sad moment right?

“It’s an option ..” He said, and she pushed her hair out of her face, “don’t make fun of me ..”

“I’m not making fun of you~”

“You are! I can hear all your dirty little thoughts you- weirdo-!” 

“I’m gonna miss you too- but we can spend our summer together! It’ll be fun- we should go on one of those ships-” 

“Shut up!”

“Good- i’ll come see you sometime-”

“You better-” She pouted, and he couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter. She was just so adorable when she was trying not to be intimate, despite the fact that she was squeezing her legs around his waist.

“Are you okay?” He asked, and she nodded, “i should be asking you that- you liar- this school doesn’t have graduation fees ..” she said. “If you needed money you didn’t have to lie- why’d you need so much?” she asked. 

He …

Sighed. 

“I- don’t want anyone to know- i think i’d die if anyone found out- genuinely- but it’s over now …”

“.. you never let people know what’s going on huh?”

“I let you know~ sometimes- i’m sorry-”

“It’s alright … s-so- before you leave- do you want to- l-like- uh-” She went quiet, and he wondered what she was trying to tell him for a second before he realized what she meant. He wasted no time being annoying about it. “You’re so kinky- wanna do it in your uncles car?”

“What?! No way!! Why would you even say that- that’s so gross!” 

“It’ll be fun-”

“But everyone will be able to see through the windows!”

“The windows are gonna get foggy- they won’t see anything- plus it’s night time-”

“S-stop being weird!” She looked around, and he snorted. “Looking for somewhere else to go?” He asked, and she put her hand on his face, ignoring him completely. There wasn’t much out here … but she didn’t wanna do it in the car … but- ugh .. “you swear nobody will see?” She asked, and Dez shrugged. He looked around the place, seeing that most people were gone, and they’d just been standing here talking …

He grinned, and walked further behind the building, putting his back to the wall as he held onto her. 

“We can do it here-” he said, and she just gave him a stern look. “But we’re outside!” 

“Yeah- nobody can see us though-”

“But what if someone comes?!”

“Hopefully at least one of us will cum-”

“I- Dez!” 

“You said my name again~” He kissed her cheek, mumbling in her ear, knowing just what buttons to press, “say it again-” he said, a little excited when she shuddered, and paused for a moment. He wondered if she’d really do it again, he doubted it, but when her lips parted he paid close attention. 

“A-Asshole ..” she leaned forward, and kissed him, gripping his tie. He pulled away to breathe, but she followed him, forcing their mouths to stay together, offering her tongue. He was kind of surprised, realizing she must have been watching kissing tutorials or something ..

So cute.

Of course he complied, kissing back, hesitantly letting a hand down to roam- or not- she’d stopped his hand from moving, and pulled away from the kiss, panting. He wondered if she was going to say anything, but she didn’t … so he figured maybe she wasn’t trying to stop him. 

He continued, and her hand didn’t push his, but lightly rested on his arm as his hand slid up her back, about to consider unhooking her bra, before he thought about it, and decided not to get so risky outside. The hand went down, and he focused, getting little pecks to his face as he pushed at her shorts. 

The two were oddly still, nervously watching what the other was doing, before Emmy arched a little, making an uncomfortable noise. 

“Are you-”

“No that’s my finger-”

“Shut- ah-”

“Does it hurt?”

“No!!” 

He was quiet, she laid against him, breathing hard as he essentially just gave her a handjob. She shuddered out a breath, and he kissed her again, feeling both of her hands come up to his face as she rolled her hips against his fingers. 

She pulled away, lip wet with saliva as she stared him in the face with a desperate look, “u-use- your mouth again?” she asked, “i can’t- it’s not going …” 

“Aw- sure- are you sure you’re gonna be okay?”

She nodded, so he set her down, and knelt, watching as she eagerly pulled her shorts down. 

This was such a bad idea. 

But it was too late to stop, neither of them wanted to by now. Emmy stared down at Dez, his hands on her legs, keeping them from closing as she tried not to fall. She was gripping his hair, leaned against the wall as he licked, and sucked, and- “Hn- haa!” She gasped, putting a hand over her mouth, hungrily moving towards his face. Her eyes were shut and with every upwards motion of his tongue, she seemed to melt a little more.

“W-wait-” She pulled at his hair, legs starting to wobble a little. “S-ah- stop- stop!” she said, and he stopped, looking up. He had one of his fingers pretty deep where it shouldn’t be, having found something very important, a slightly bumpy spot that seemed to make Emmy dance a little when he pressed it. “You okay?”

“Mmhm-” she nodded, and he waited, looking down, for the first time noticing she had a sort of small belly button … he kissed her stomach, and she jolted, putting her hand through his hair as he continued moving just his fingers. His hand was wet by now, he knew it was coming, he hoped the same thing would happen, like last time, all over his face ..

“Aa-” She arched, and he spread his fingers out, feeling her hands fall to his shoulders. Her legs were straight, and tense. 

“Are you close?” he asked, and she leaned forward, hugging his face, hair all over the place as he continued anyways, gently rubbing her side. “I love you ..” he said, and she bit her lip, almost coming down to her knees. He tried not to chuckle, but the way she was falling all over him was too much. She was trying so hard not to moan, biting her lips, letting out those sharp sighs. 

“Emmy?”

“Stop- talking!” she yelled at him, and he looked, pulling his fingers out, reaching down. She looked, and huffed, “what are you doing?” she asked, watching as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a condom. 

“...” she was quiet, just watching as he whipped it out, and put it on without another word. 

Was it really happening? 

“How do you wanna- i mean- uh-” Dez sighed, and just moved, hoping the positioning would work itself out. She turned a little to the side, and he looked … before picking one of her legs up. 

“H-hey!” she said as it lifted, going all the way up, and over.

“Stop- messing with my leg-!”

“I didn’t know you could- Emmy you- that’s so hot-” he said, pressing his tip to her entrance. She was flexible, so he held onto her leg like it was a big teddy bear, listening to her quiet little noises come erupting out as his tip tried to get in. It made it, squeezing past the entrance with just a little effort, after that it was a slow sink into her, one where he almost melted away, letting a few more affectionate words slip.

And then it was in, he stopped, up to his base, panting lightly as she held onto the wall.

“Y-you might as well hold the other one too ..” she mumbled, and he grinned, “you don’t wanna do any work- huh?”

“That’s your job!”

“Is it?” He asked, picking her up, letting her legs come back around his waist. He pulled out a little, and pushed back in, getting just barely something that sounded like a moan …

“Remember when you said I was overcompensating?” He mumbled, and she huffed. “You’re bringing it up n-now?”

“I mean- was i? What do you think?” he teased, pushing himself deeper. She arched, “C-creep! Cut it- out-”

“Come on~ I wanna know ..” he said, and she opened her eyes, looking down, seeing that even when it was coming out, it looked- 

“O-okay! It’s- not small-”

“Hm- and I want an apology-”

“What’s wrong with-” She gasped, feeling him push back in, punching him lightly in the chest. “Ugh- apology for what?! You should be grateful I even breathe the same air as you-”

“For you calling my dick small-”

“Hmf- it is small!” she said, taking those words back when he started to move at a regular pace, without the long stops in between. From stillness to thrusting, it was almost too much, and she still hadn’t gotten the chance to finish yet, he was just teasing her with her own orgasm. 

“You’re not acting like it-” he said, and she turned red, “shut up! Am i- hh- supposed to- be- ah!” she was unable to even finish a sentence, giving up completely. “You’re- such a bully!” she whined, and he gave her a knowing look, one that just further pissed her off. 

“Am I?”

“So- a-annoying-”

“You’re so mean~ you can say you love me- I won’t tell anyone!” he said, and she looked at him, about to tell him to go fuck himself before he started poking at her. “If you say it i’ll move faster …” he said, and she covered her face, looking down. She chose to ignore him at first, and he kept moving, slowly, in and out, filling her and taking it away. She felt like she could feel his veins or something, making this strange texture, pushing her closer and closer to the stupid- unreachable edge. 

“i- “ she started to say, before catching a glimpse of his face…

“... you’re too happy!” she yelled, and he looked away, “oh~?” he asked, going purposefully slow. 

“Come on- you know i just mess with you like that-” She pleaded, and he nodded, “yeah but I wanna hear you say it-”

“Well I don’t wanna say it!”

“That’s cool ..” he said, and she bit her lip as he pulled out again, that time taking it completely out. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, and he shook his head, saying “nothing ..” as he put it back in, pushing it in as deep as it’d go, watching as she closed her eyes and clenched her fists …

“I- … l-love you-” she mumbled, and he looked at her. 

  
“What?”

“You heard me!”

“No i didn’t-”

“I love you! Fucking loser- ah-!” She arched, suddenly being sent down a spiral of emotions as he moved like he should have been ten minutes ago. Still, it wasn’t much of an improvement. “P-please- I love you- I love you- just-” she tilted her head back, and he leaned forward, panting quietly as he watched her melt into his arms.

“I love you!!”

  
  
  



End file.
